СЮР
by Buratinas
Summary: Авторы:Sankira & Вебз. Сюрреалистические происшествия в лаборатории


**СЮР**

**Сюрреалистические происшествия в лаборатории**

**_Авторы: Sankira & Вебз_**

_Disclaimer: все права на сериал принадлежат его создателям_

Однажды во время дежурства ночной смены, в лаборатории находились Сара, Грегг и Гриссом. Вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, по столу пополз таракан. И это несмотря на то, что буквально неделю назад, когда Гриссом взял выходной, в лаборатории морили насекомых. Т.к. Гриссом редко брал выходные, насекомых морили так, чтоб уж точно год после этого ничего не ползало и не летало! Гриссом не мог отвести взгляда от бедного насекомого, насекомое явно хромало и ползло из последних насекомьих сил.

- ах, ты бедненький, - с нежностью выдохнул Гриссом.

Пока Гриссом сюсюкался с тараканом, Сара и Грегг фривольно друг на друга поглядывали, а если учесть, что так они поглядывали друг на друга последние три сезона, то накал чувств, наконец, достиг своего апогея, и, отбросив мысли о результатах и сами результаты ДНК, они принялись страстно целоваться. Но на поцелуях они решили не останавливаться, и Грегг опытным жестом подсадил Сару на стол, сбив при этом пару десятков колбочек. К сожалению, Сара плюхнулась прям на таракана! Бедное насекомое никогда не предполагало окончить свою жизнь, будучи раздавленным такой привлекательной филейной частью!

И на всю лабораторию был слышен крик боли! Кричал Гил Гриссом.

Вся лаборатория удивилась, что кто-то кричал, но все были криминалисты, поэтому голос Гриссома вычислили быстро. Все поняли, что он опять нашел труп насекомого, опять бедный Роббинс будет отбиваться и говорить, что он не умеет делать аутопсию тараканам, но разве Гриссома остановить? Обреченно вздохнув, все продолжили заниматься своими делами.

Только София прибежала на зов Гриссома. Она, правда, часто прибегала без всякого зова. А однажды она по привычке плюхнулась на стол и раздавила Уильяма, Гриссом ей этого не забыл…

Запыхавшаяся София влетела в лабораторию, где ее глазам открылась интересная картина: Гриссом на коленях в молитвенной позе поднимает руки к небу и вопрошает «За что?», Сара и Грегг уже не просто целуются, Грегг снял с Сары кофточку, она сидит в одном топике, под которым явно нет лифчика. София аж рот открыла, когда рассмотрела Сарину грудь. Она сглотнула и решила что-нибудь сказать:

- Сара, оставь Гриссома в покое!

- София, только тараканам нужен твой Гриссом, - ответила Сара, расстегивая ремень на штанах Грегга.

София не нашла что ответить и трезво рассудив решила промолчать. А тем временем Гриссом бился уже в истерике. Правда это была не финальная стадия, делать искусственное дыхание таракану он еще не начинал. Он все также не замечал, что Сара и Грегг уже вдвоем лежат на столе, они почти добили колбочки и скляночки.

Вдруг в дверях появилась мадам Хизер с густо подведенными глазами. Гриссом будто почувствовал ее присутствие, поднял голову, удивился, но сквозь слезы и рыдания спросил:

- как ты сюда прошла?

- помнишь серию, где я добыла ДНК нетрадиционным способом и помогла раскрыть все преступление? Так вот Экли мне сделал пропуск и предложил поработать по договору подряда. Может еще придется ДНК нетрадиционным способом добыть?

Все, что еще не было перебито, не ушло от своей участи. Сара и Грегг продолжали заниматься любовью среди всей этой разрухи. Сцена у холодильника из кинофильма «9 с половиной недель» и рядом не стояла с тем, что вытворяли Сара и Грегг на столе для анализов.

Мадам Хизер решила открыть Гилу Гриссому всю правду, какой бы она ни была:

- да, Гил, Зоя была твоей дочерью!

Гриссом быстро осушил слезы и в сердцах воскликнул:

- это невозможно! Я же девственник! Если только сексом считать мимолетную связь с насекомым, - задумчиво прибавил он.

- с кем я связалась! – в ужасе воскликнула мадам.

- как же мы все это разбили? – в недоумении воскликнули Сара и Грегг, которые прервались, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и перевести дыхание.

После невольных признаний Гриссом и мадам Хизер стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Станиславский пустил бы слезу, если бы ему довелось видеть эту немую сцену. Так как из лаборатории доносились звуки битья посуды и крики Гриссома и мадам, все, кто был рядом, прибежали проверить, что происходит.

Но появление многих людей не помешало вернуться Саре и Греггу к прерванному делу.

- так, что здесь происходит? – спросила Кэтрин тоном большого босса.

- эй, ребята, прекратите вы это! – крикнул Уоррик Греггу и Саре, собрал на лбу все морщины, от которых избавлялась Кэт.

- да пошел ты! Мы хотя бы знаем имена друг друга. И заметь еще даже не женаты, - хором ответили Грегг и Сара, не прерывая поцелуев.

И тут как-то неожиданно Кэтрин и Экли, который тоже прибежал на шум, увидели, чем занимаются Грегг и Сара и сколько анализов и проб, а также ценных колбочек и скляночек разбили в порыва страсти.

- Конрад, давай обсудим эту ситуацию в твоем кабинете, наедине, - сказала Кэтрин, странно поглядывая на Экли.

Но Экли был тертый калач, он знал, к чему она клонит, поэтому Конрад только побледнел из-за открывшейся ему перспективы и ответил:

- позже, Кэт.

А Экли в свою очередь увидел немого Гриссома.

- кто так расстроил Гриссома? – посчитал своим долгом поинтересоваться Экли, хотя ему было совсем неинтересно.

Мадам Хизер решила ответить:

- сначала, видимо, кто-то убил вон того таракана, хотя скорее прямо-таки раздавил в лепешку, - при этих словах Гриссом невольно содрогнулся, а Сара и Грегг покраснели. – Потом Гриссом закричал, на его крик раненого зверя прибежала София. Она всегда так делает. Потом пришла я. И в этот момент мы все узнали правду!

- какую? – выдохнули все.

Мадам Хизер выдержала мхатовскую паузу и высокопарно изрекла:

- в следующем сезоне я стану криминалистом!

Пока все стояли с открытыми ртами, в дверях появился Ник, который не слышал шума из-за того, что наполовину был в холодильнике, искал свою заначку, которую он сейчас с аппетитом поедал.

- э-э, ребята, а чего вы тут делаете? – спросил Ник, жуя шоколадный батончик и пряча за спиной еще три.

Но никто даже не повернулся в его сторону…

Но заявление мадам Хизер настолько всех удивило, что 6-7 минут все были в полной прострации. Никто не обращал на Ника внимание. Он даже разделся, но только Ходжес, который был ближе всех, с гримасой отвращения упал в обморок.

- ну да, я слегка поправился, - обиженно сказал Ник и откусил шоколадку.

Когда некоторые уже стали закрывать свои рты, в дверях появилась София:

- Хизер, я принесла приказ о твоем назначении в лабораторию. Экли, в какой смене она будет работать? – зло усмехаясь спросила София.

В этот момент Конрад Экли понял, что его приперли к стенке. Его не так-то легко можно было загнать в угол. И вот какой-то ушастой дамочке это удалось! Экли оглядел собравшихся: из кармана мадам торчала плетка, Кэт смотрела на него так, будто готова растерзать, а он знал, что она всегда к такому готова, а Сара, которая только отдышалась от любовного марафона с Греггом, не собиралась терпеть в лаборатории еще и мадам Хизер, хватало Софии.

- э-э, Гил, сегодня тебе выбирать, - произнес Экли и сглотнул.

А пока все перевели взгляд на Гриссома, Конрад Экли довольно осклабился и бочком стал отползать в свой кабинет.

И наконец до Ника дошло. От осознания смысла ситуации он чуть было не подавился батончиком с арахисом. Кэтрин решила не упускать такой возможности и последовала за Экли. Конрад Экли почти достиг своего кабинета, до которого оставались считанные метры, как вдруг он столкнулся с Брассом, который почему-то стоял на коленях, отчаянно молился и клал земнее поклоны. Экли сильно удивился, но, заметив преследование, рванул в свой кабинет. А Брасс решил прибегнуть к помощи высших сил потому, что он слышал про назначение мадам. Его психика отказалась принимать еще и этот факт.

Уоррик вспомнил пословицу «Куй железо, пока горячо» и решил тут же поспорить с Ником на 100 баксов, о том в какую смену определят мадам Хизер. Грегг и Сара отдышались и увидели, как они погромили всю лабораторию, решили быстренько привести себя в порядок, а заодно свалить в углу битые колбочки.

Гриссом так и остался сидеть на полу, только теперь он медленно, как правоверный еврей, покачивается взад-вперед, приговаривая: «Прости их, мой маленький друг! Они не хотели убивать тебя! Я буду помнить тебя вечно!»

Экли обогнул Брасса и с невероятной прытью юркнул в свой кабинет. Для верности решил подпереть дверь вешалкой и только после этого облегченно вздохнул! Но вдруг ручка начала поворачиваться, внутренним чутьем Экли понял, что это Кэтрин его настигла. Видя в каком состоянии находится Гриссом, мадам Хизер и София наперегонки кинулись его успокаивать. Они, правда, чуть не столкнулись лбами, но Гриссом и этого не заметил. А Грегг и Сара после всех этих происшествий решили уединиться. Грегг вопросительно взглянул на Сару, она кивнула, и они никем не замеченные заперлись в кабинете Гриссома.

- всегда мечтал заняться любовью в кабинете босса.

- ну, босс заперся в своем кабинете, а вот кабинет БЫВШЕГО босса свободен, - улыбаясь, ответила Сара.

Грегг широким жестом смахнул все со стола Гилберта Гриссома, бывшего начальника. Все упало с жутким шумом.

А Брасс продолжал молиться. « Господи, молю тебя! Пусть у Хизер не окажется родственников, а также примеров для подражания в полицейском отделении! Пусть она навсегда останется криминалистом».

Уоррик требовал ставку Ника, который подавился батончиком и медленно, но верно становился красным. Уоррик решил было ему помочь и уже сделал шаг, но тут вспомнил, как однажды Кэтрин сфотографировала его, когда он возился с манекеном. Потом этот снимок был напечатан в «Лас-Вегас полисмэн» в разделе Отдых. Боясь, что у кого-то припрятан фотоаппарат, Уоррик замер на месте и начал озираться.

Но вдруг! Во всей лаборатории погас свет! Но криминалисты и не в таких переделках бывали, все сразу сориентировались и по быстрому сделали все, что хотели.

Мадам и София первым делом влепили друг другу пощечины, а потом бросились обнимать Гриссома, отталкивая соперницу. Гриссом, видя, какие женщины его окружают, решил ползком выбирать из лаборатории. Он даже забыл прихватить хладный трупик раздавленного друга.

Конрад Экли услышал звук разбивающегося стекла и понял, что к нему ломится либо Кэтрин, либо НЛО. Что было хуже, он пока не решил, но определенно не НЛО. Он решил заорать и своим высокочастотным голосом разогнать НЛО, если это все же оно ломилось к нему в кабинет.

Сара и Грегг решили заняться любовью на большом столе Гриссома, но в необычной позе, которую, как утверждал Грегг, он видел в Камасутре на странице 678 издания Мадам Хизер. Поэтому когда им почти удалось достичь нужной позы, Грегг что-то задел ногой. Это что-то упало, разбилось, и оттуда с шорохом стало что-то расползаться. Но Сара и Грегг этого не заметили.

Выключение света капитан Брасс воспринял, как знак Всевышнего. Всевышний определенно его услышал. Он понял, что должен стать монахом.

А Ник, валяясь на полу и задыхаясь, решил, что умирает.

Свет включился также неожиданно, как и погас. Все оказались в интересных позах.

Ник все также лежал на полу. Правда он стал уже почти синим, но все равно пока не умер. Уоррик стоял над ним и смотрел своим фирменным взглядом — «брат, весь черный народ тебя не забудет». Нику легче не становилось.

Брасс поднялся с колен с твердым намерением отправится на поиски ближайшего монастыря. Если такие еще остались в Вегасе.

Из кабинета Гриссома доносились странные громкие звуки. Также из кабинета убегали полчища насекомых. Раненых насекомые выносили.

Кэтрин надоело ломится в кабинет Экли. После пережитого стресса и физической нагрузки, она достала зеркальце, чтобы проверить макияж.

Как только включился свет, Экли вылез из-под стола и вдруг увидел Гриссома, который прятался за диваном. Экли понял, кто к нему вломился!

- эй, Гриссом, за разбитое стекло вычту из твоей зарплаты! – мелочно выкрикнул Экли.

Как оказалось, София и мадам держали все это время в объятиях друг друга. Как только свет включился, они вцепились в волосы друг другу! Посмотреть на это сбежались все, кто был на тот момент в лаборатории.

Брасс завернул в лабораторию, чтобы отлить из своего значка крест. Если он уходит в монастырь, то крест ему необходим! Правда, он решил на старости лет сделать обрезание. Ему кто-то говорил, что это облегчает жизнь. Поэтому он раздумывал, не перелить ли значок в полумесяц.

Как только Сара и Грегг закончили пробовать очередную сцену из Камасутры, Грегг предложил ради разнообразия поехать к Саре домой. Сара быстро согласилась, и, не переставая страстно целоваться, вследствие чего он разбили в кабинете Грисса то, что уцелело, они направились в гараж.

Как только Экли привлек внимание Гриссома, он точным движением приковал Гриса к батареи.

- вот теперь-то я поквитаюсь с тобой! – зло усмехаясь, сказал Конрад Экли, глядя на Гила сверху.

Потом Экли громко свистнул.

- эй, девочки! Он здесь! – крикнул Экли и отошел подальше, на всякий случай.

Брасс продолжал стоять в задумчивости. Раз он решил сделать обрезание, то возможно из значка следует отлить звезду Давида.

Сара и Грегг добрались до гаража и, видя, какая у Гриссома большая машина, решили поехать на ней. Грис ведь все равно живет в лаборатории. Как только они забрались внутрь, поняли, что должны испробовать этот салон вместе с позой номер 67 из книги мадам Хизер. При этом они разбили какую-то склянку, в которой жили любимые насекомые Гриссома, которых он всегда возил с собой! Насекомые радостно стали разбегаться из машины, их всегда укачивало в поездках.

Как только Экли указал мадам и Софии на местоположение Гриссома, последний стал предпринимать жалкие попытки оторваться от батареи. Но так как он никогда не занимался спортом, то батарея оказалась сильней.

Мадам и София, изрядно испачкавшиеся всем, что было в лаборатории, под недовольные крики зрителей, бросились в кабинет Экли. Конрад Экли опять подумал, что если женщины и бегут в его кабинет, то только когда он там не один.

Когда Сара закидывала свои сильные ноги Греггу на плечи, она вдруг увидела большого тарантула! Она ахнула и указала на паука Греггу. Они никогда не подумали бы, что у Гриссома в машине вместо сигнализации живет тарантул. Они так и замерли в этой позе, не отрывая глаз от движений тарантула. Только сейчас они поняли, почему Гриссома всегда носил с собой мух.

Когда Брасс проходил мимо лаборатории, он увидел умирающего Ника. Капитан Брасс решил доказать Господу, что его намерение посвятить жизнь служению церкви сильно, поэтому принялся отпускать грехи Нику. Последний подумал, что перед ним уже святой Петр и врата рая.

Уоррик увидел, что ситуация безнадежна. Но это совсем не означало, что на ней нельзя заработать. Поэтому он побежал к Доку.

- доооок! Тебе новый труп для опытов не нужен? Недорого! – кричал на бегу Уоррик.

При слове «труп» доктор сорвался с места, даже не доев обед. Когда он догнал Уоррика, тот спросил:

- а ты свечи для Ника не прихватил?

- у Ника геморрой? – деловито осведомился доктор Роббинс.

Сара и Грег внимательно следили за пауком, забыв о своих играх. Но вдруг ловкий Грегг открыл дверцу и нагло выпихнул паука во враждебный внешний мир. Сара оценила отвагу Грега, и они занялись любовью с новой страстью. Только теперь Сара часто повторяла «мой герой» хрипло и с придыханием, что безумно заводило Грегга.

Когда Уоррик и Док прибежали в лабораторию, они увидели, что Ник еще не умер.

- и зачем ты меня звал? Он же еще жив, - обиделся доктор Роббинс.

От злости и обиды он даже пихнула Ника в бок. На счастье Ника из-за этого тычка злополучный кусок псевдо-шоколадного батончика вылетел из его горла.

а в это время Экли и все, кто находились в лаборатории, столпились возле кабинета начальника и с интересом наблюдали за тем, что делали с бедным поскуливающим Гриссомом мадам и София.

В тот же момент Кэтрин…

А в это же время Кэтрин фотографировала, как вся лаборатория собралась вокруг кабинета начальника, и на что все смотрели. А про себя Кэтрин думала: «Наконец-то и я стану королевой отдела! Как только шериф увидит эти фотки…» дальше мысли Кэтрин путались.

Экли как профессионал видел, чем занималась Кэтрин, но он чувствовал одним местом, что ее лучше не отвлекать. Поэтому пока лаборатория не превратилась в полный Бедлам, он начал быстро набирать номер шерифа.

В это же время Брасс воспринял исцеление Ника, как чудо, сотворенное им с божьей помощью. За что тут же начал возносить благодарственную молитву. Правда, ему пришлось ненамного прерваться, т.к. именно он оттаскивал разъяренного Ника от Уоррика, который прятался за Доком. А Доктор Роббинс старался остаться в стороне, он просто ждал своего часа.

Сара и Грегг испробовали пять разных поз в машине Гриссома и решили все-таки поехать к Саре домой, т.к. после продолжительных споров и обсуждений выяснили, что у нее чище.

Брасс уговаривал Ника не убивать Уоррика, хоть последний и желал смерти Ника. Как учит Христос, Уоррика следовало простить. Док меланхолично взирал на происходящее и тихо произнес:

- прямо как у нас в морге в пятницу вечером.

А в кабинете Конрада Экли София по привычке уселась на стол и смотрела, что мадам выделывала с Гриссомом.

София положила ногу на ногу и откинулась на столе начальника криминалистической лаборатории Конрада Экли. Сам хозяин кабинета, а также почти все, кто находился в лаборатории столпились и, затаив дыхание, наблюдали, как мадам Хизер издевалась над прикованным к батареи Гриссомом. Они все были криминалисты, но таких издевательств они давно не видели.

Когда Сара и Грегг разбили все склянки в кабинете Гриссома, полчища насекомых побежали кто куда, спасаясь, кто как может. Мадам Хизер приметила ничего не подозревающего таракана, который рысью бежал к противоположной стене, поймала. Схватив мерзкое существо, она начала медленно отрывать таракану то усик, то лапку. Таракан извивался и видимо кричал от боли. Его душераздирающие крики слышал только Гриссом, который отчаянно рвался к насекомому, но упорная чугунная батарея не позволяла спасти друга. Гриссому оставалось, как зачарованному смотреть на те увечья, которые наносила мадам и содрогаться от той боли, что причиняли лучшему другу.

- ребята, да мы такое проделывали тысячи раз. Гриссом любит такую игру. Называется средневековая пытка!

Когда у таракана не осталось выпирающих конечностей, мадам кинула четвертованное тельце на пол и жестко раздавила его каблуком!

После того, как мадам Хизер эффектным жестом при помощи каблука раздавила несчастное четвертованное насекомое Гриссом отключился.

- София, теперь он твой. В таком состоянии он пробудет ровно 5 минут. Проверено, - сказала мадам Хизер, небрежно поправляя волосы.

Как только все услышали, что у них в запасе есть 5 минут: Кэтрин принесла побольше пленки и перезарядила фотоаппарат, Экли сбегал за попкорном, все остальные принесли стулья, пиво, воблу, все расселись у кабинета, кто-то сбегал в туалет.

Ник, Уоррик, Брасс и Док увидели, что рядом с кабинетом Экли что-то происходит и пошли посмотреть.

Прошло положенных 5 минут, и Гриссом очнулся. Он сразу понял, что находится в центре внимания. В другой раз его бы порадовал этот факт, но не сейчас. Он вспомнил случай, когда мадам Хизер сказала, что знает классную игру, которая ему непременно понравится. Она проделывала все то же, что и обычно, но в этот раз Гриссом как бы находился на сцене театра. Зрителей понабивалось в бордель мадам Хизер много. Она потом хвасталась, что выручка с продажи билетов была несколько тысяч долларов. Гриссом не стал требовать долю.

В этот раз все затаили дыхание…

Когда не осталось мочи терпеть, все, как по команде, выдохнули. Гриссом, который ранее зажмурился, открыл глаза. В этот момент София резким движением спрыгнула со стола и вихляющей походкой подошла к прикованному Гриссому. Все насторожились…

А в это время Сара и Грегг наконец добрались до квартиры. Время в пути оказалось в три раза длиннее, т.к. законом штата Невада запрещено управлять машиной, если у тебя на коленях сидит женщина, и вы с ней занимаетесь тем, чем в людных местах вообще не положено заниматься!

София подошла к прикованному Гриссому, томно заглянула ему в глаза и начала раздеваться. Гил Гриссом не ожидал такого поворота событий и еле успел поймать свою челюсть, потому что он в очередной раз открыл рот. «В который раз уже так реагирую!» - обреченно подумал Гил.

- расстегни пуговку, - крикнул Брасс, обращаясь к Софии и отпивая пиво.

София последовала его совету, расстегнула пуговку и, медленно извиваясь, начала снимать одежду.

- деточка, стриптиз не так танцуют! – крикнула Кэтрин. – Подвинься! Дай покажу.

И Кэтрин начала пробираться в глубь кабинета. Такого поворота событий никто не ожидал, поэтому все, как по команде, открыли рты в предвкушении битвы титанов.

После всех приключений Сара и Грегг добрались до квартиры. Оказалось, что вечером они оба смотрели фильм «Почтальон всегда звонит дважды», запомнили сцену соблазнения на кухне. Решили повторить. Сначала попить кофейку, а потом повторить! Сара потом еще месяц удивлялась откуда у нее нашлась мука и такая большая ложка с дырками, которой она размахивала, сидя…ну, в общем, просто сидя…Когда они опробовали все места в Сариной квартире, решили все же поехать на работу. Может быть это совесть заговорила? И тут Грегг вспомнил, что они разбили массу склянок у Гила в кабинете и машине.

- надо бы ему возместить насекомых…- осторожно предложил Грегг.

- да давай к соседям зайдем, у них тараканов тьма бегает, - лихо предложила Сара.

А в это время в лаборатории Брасс уже раздобыл рясу священника, крест и честно пытался обвенчать Софию, Кэтрин и Гриссома. Другой рукой Брасс поедал попкорн.

Кэтрин и София извивались перед Гриссомом стараясь переплюнуть друг друга в мастерстве и артистизме стриптиза. Гриссом плакал, от счастья или от боли никто не взялся бы ответить.

А в это время Ник решил таки сбрить бороду Гриссома, которая всем порядком надоела. Его намерение было встречено овацией со стороны аудитории. Уоррик решил за компанию изменить его имидж, для начала он постарался проколоть несколько дырок в ушах и теле Гила Гриссома. Полчища насекомых пробегали мимо кабинета, Гриссом мысленно прощался с каждым жучком, помня всех поименно.

Сара и Грегг наконец добрались до лаборатории и сильно удивились, видя, как все расселись рядом с кабинетом Конрада Экли. Все сотрудники лаборатории поедали попкорн, жевали воблу и попивали пивко, но когда они увидели, что же привлекло всеобщее внимание, удивление было неописуемо!

А Экли в свою очередь удивился облику Сары. Он впервые увидел ее в водолазке, это в 30 градусную жару! Но даже высокий воротник не мог скрыть то количество засосов на шее и руках, которые оставил ей Грегг. Сара и Грегг покраснели. а Грегг в свою очередь так прямо держал спину и от него так пахло йодом, что навевало на мысль о расцарапанной спине. Отметины были видны даже на шее. Сара и Грегг покраснели еще пуще!

Брасс решил стать адептом сатанинской секты, но для этого ему нужно было провести обряд вызова Сатаны. Для такого обряда полагалось несколько аппетитных молодых девочек, лучше мастериц своего дела. Вот поэтому Брасс и решил попросить у мадам Хизер телефончики ее лучших девочек. Телефон Сатаны у него уже был.

Мадам Хизер по началу наотрез отказала, но Брасс очень настойчиво со странным блеском в глазах, произнося каждое слово шепотом и делая большие паузы, напомнил, что теперь у нее будет очень много работы в лаборатории, а если она еще и бордель не хочет закрывать, то пусть лучше даст ему пару номеров, не переманит же он ее девочек! Мадам Хизер согласилась с его доводами, особенно про прибавку к зарплате, и дала пару номеров.

Радостный бывший капитан Брасс, а ныне верховный адепт сатанинской секты Брасс удалился искать достойное место для проведения обряда. Он как раз проходил мимо кабинета Гриссома, увидел, какой погром там кто-то устроил. Он сразу понял, что лучшего места для вызова Сатаны на дом не найти.

София и Кэтрин продолжали танцевать стриптиз перед Гриссомом. Они пытались перещеголять друг друга. у Софии была естественность, у Кэтрин опыт, но из-за обилия силикона, коллагена и частых липосакций, тело Кэтрин не выдержало перегрузок и силикон в левой груди лопнул!

Лопнувший силикон обрызгал Гриссома. Если до этого он тихо поскуливал, прикованный к батарее, т.к. ему тяжело было наблюдать телодвижения Кэт и Софии — они были так не похожи на насекомых! то после того, как силикон забрызгал ему все лицо, он издал предсмертный крик таракана, рванулся и отцепился от батареи!

София от всех событий так и осталась стоять голая посередине комнаты! Ее трусы и лифчик медленно вращались под потолком на вентиляторе в кабинете начальника криминалистической лаборатории Конрада Экли.

Пока Гриссом был прикован к батареи, Уоррик, как самый артистичный провел аукцион на право побрить Гриссома, так как его ватная борода всем уже порядком надоела. Аукцион выиграл Ник. Ему-то и досталась право побрить Гриса, но Гил Гриссом почему-то сопротивлялся, поэтому Уоррику пришлось его держать. Когда Ник приступил, послышались одобрительные возгласы за сбривание этой ужасной ватной бороды!

Ник сбрил уже почти всю бороду, когда Гриссом рванулся. Из-за этого Ник порезал Гриссома и порезался сам, а Уоррика нечеловеческая сила Гриссома отбросила к шкафу, из которого ему на голову свалился бронзовый бюст Конрада Экли.

- что здесь происходит? - раздался громогласный оклик шерифа. - Экли, как вы такое допустили?

Экли выплюнул попкорн и воблу и оглянулся. Картина была, как говорится, маслом:

пол-лаборатории разгромлено в пух и прах. Везде ползают полчища насекомых. Окна в кабинет начальника криминалистической лаборатории разбиты. По середине кабинета стоит голая София, ее трусы и лифчик кружатся на вентиляторе. На батареи висит наручник, рядом истекает кровью Ник, чуть поодаль Уоррик лежит с черепно-мозговой травмой, нанесенной бюстом Конрада Экли. Посередине кабинета лежит полуобнаженная, но все равно прекрасная Кэтрин, правда уже с одной чудесной грудью. Где-то далеко в углу Гриссом пытается остановить кровотечение. А все сотрудники лаборатории сидят и будто смотрят бои без правил!

- Экли! - взревел шериф. - Я вас отстраняю! Теперь вы начальник ночной смены, ввиду потери ценных сотрудников, хотя и не очень любимых мною лично, кроме вас, Кэтрин, а ладно, она меня уже не слышит. София, как только оденется, переходит к вам. Сара и Грегг остаются в ночной смене. А ты, Хизер, ввиду нашего долгого и плодотворного знакомства, становишься начальником криминалистической лаборатории. кстати, где обещанный телефончик Салли?

- Салли теперь много берет.

- зато она лучшая! - мечтательно сказал шериф.

Как только Грег и Сара вышли из ступора от случившихся событий, которые они наблюдали вместе со всеми, они после пережитого стресса решили заняться сексом за углом. За этим занятием их застукал шериф, который возвращался из туалета, и т.к. они не прекратили, он уволил и их. Они были только рады.

- Док, осмотрите трупы, - скомандовала мадам.

- Гриссома я осмотрю, как только все эти насекомые разбегутся, - ответил Док.

- говорят, насекомые могут охранять тело хозяина в течении нескольких суток, - с умным видом заявила мадам, которая за время общения с Гриссомом поднабралась ума.

- а мы их керосинчиком! - закричал Брасс с дьявольской усмешкой, потрясая над головой примусом.

- главное вытравить всех тараканов! - глубокомысленно заключила мадам, которая научилась мудрым сентенциям от Гриса, а главное научилась с какой интонацией их произносить. Поднимать одну бровь она умела и до этого.


End file.
